


In Between The Lines

by Ospreyce



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ospreyce/pseuds/Ospreyce
Summary: 一场国家德比之后。





	In Between The Lines

从球员通道离开的时候皮克没有对他说半个字儿，也没有回头再看他一眼。加泰罗尼亚的中卫沉浸在取胜的喜悦里，他像块黏糖一样腻在他们的乌拉圭英雄身边，用手臂长长地绕着苏亚雷斯的肩膀，把嘴唇贴在乌拉圭人的耳朵旁边窃窃私语，不时从鼻腔发出压得极低的闷笑。在另一侧，同欢快气氛相隔的是一片静默的死寂。塞尔吉奥冷静、缓慢地走上台阶，库尔图瓦就在他身边，前切尔西门将手指叠交起来抵在唇侧，他默默凝视着天花板，那里空空落落，什么也没有。

他的表现乏善可陈。比赛进行到第七十分钟的时候，他们就已经搞砸了一切，而接下来的二十分钟简直是一场灾难，胜负已成定局，太多不可挽回的失误和低级错误让八年前的惨剧再度重演。银行战舰是一台零件精密的仪器，而在今天，从主帅到球员，每一环都出现了问题。他留在客场更衣室，像往常那样等着最后一个离开，面无表情地把个人物品一件一件地收拾好，然后他听见了一阵整齐的、不耐烦的敲门声。第一个浮现在他脑海里的是那个蓄了毛茸茸胡子的贝纳尔马德纳年轻人。

拜托，Isco。他想说，没人锁门。他走过去，握住球形门把，将门拉开一道缝隙，率先映入眼帘的却是那身夺目得刺人的红蓝色，他愣住了，骂了一声下意识地想重新把门摔上。不料杰拉德·皮克更快一步把脚腕卡在门缝间，紧接着以迅雷不及掩耳之势将整个身子挤了进来。“你在骂谁？”他戏谑地问。

塞尔吉奥后退了一小步，便被逼进了死角，他忍不住破口骂道。“你他妈的简直是疯了！”  
皮克只从喉咙发出一声冷哼，他抓住了他的手腕单手把他掼在了墙上，塞尔吉奥在后背撞上墙壁的刹那低吼了一声，猛地抬起头来。他眼底有股凶狠的倔劲儿，像头困兽。皮克的手掌穿过塞维利亚人的耳侧按在墙面上，他用手指掐住塞尔吉奥的下巴往上逼迫他仰起脸露出脖颈，然后凑过去侵略性十足地咬他的嘴唇，直到拉莫斯作为报复狠狠地啃破了他的嘴角。生锈的金属味儿在他们的口腔中蔓延，皮克吃痛地抱怨一声，继而把鼻尖埋在皇马队长的颈侧低沉地笑了。“宝贝，你们踢得可真烂。”

塞尔吉奥脑袋一阵嗡鸣，他咬着牙，舌尖发麻，气得浑身发抖，“滚开。”他说，“滚！”他抬起脚就往皮克的小腿上踢，一点儿也没想过留情。皮克实实在在地挨了一下，从鼻腔发出闷哼，锁着塞尔吉奥后腰的手臂却箍得更紧了。加泰人的膝盖缓慢地顶进塞尔吉奥的双腿之间，将他整个钉在墙面上，隔着粗糙的布料漫不经心地研磨他的下体。塞尔吉奥咬紧嘴唇，他知道他想要的是什么。

“你跑到这里来。”他嗤笑，“就是为了求我操你？”

皮克笑了。“当然不是。”他带着那种甜蜜和迷人的笑容注视着塞尔吉奥，“我是来操你的，我们说好了，不是吗？”

拉莫斯冷冷道：“谁他妈的跟你说好？要么躺下，要么滚蛋。快点儿，我还有飞机要赶。”

皮克眯起眼睛，耸了耸肩膀。“得了，Ramos。你知道咱们的规矩，输了球就要被操屁股，天经地义。”加泰人的语气毫无回旋余地，任凭塞尔吉奥在他耳侧滔滔不绝地施展他精妙无双的脏话技巧，他简单地用掌心撩开碍事儿的衣服下摆贴住拉莫斯的腰腹，触碰那些清晰漂亮的肌肉线条，一路往上。将T恤撩到胸口的时候，拉莫斯猛地安静了下来。他揉捏着塞尔吉奥的乳头，听着塞维利亚人为他粗暴的动作颤抖着从牙缝里几不可闻地抽气，直到它们因为充血而挺立，他把嘴唇附在拉莫斯的耳畔，“至于你嘛，还有很多时间去品味你们的失败。”

“去你妈的。”拉莫斯说，该死的，他硬了。杰拉德·皮克总是懂得怎样用快感和疼痛在最短的时间里点燃他的性欲。

他咬住了塞尔吉奥的乳头，牙齿硌着敏感的胸口留下濡湿的触感。塞尔吉奥难以抑制地叫了一声，很快又后悔得恨不得咬掉自己的舌头。皮克伸出手，连着内裤一起扒掉了拉莫斯的裤子，肆意揉捏着他的臀肉。“润滑剂在哪？”他问。

塞尔吉奥凶恶地瞪了他半天，挣扎着起来拽过自己的背包，从一大堆东西中间翻出了那一小瓶润滑剂。

皮克亲了亲他的耳朵。“我就知道你带着。”他哼笑道。塞尔吉奥狠狠地咬了他的脖子作为回应。

“原本是为你准备的。”他反击道，而下一刻，尽管已经做好了心理准备，被面朝下压在墙面上冷冰冰的触感还是令他倒抽了口冷气，皮克用手掰开他的臀瓣，手指裹着又冰冷又滑腻的润滑剂捅了进来。加泰罗尼亚人的扩张毫无章法，粗糙的指腹连带指节的薄茧剐蹭着脆弱的肠道内壁，他捏紧了拳头，痛得鼻腔发涩，几乎就要难以呼吸，却咬着牙不肯示弱。

“疼就喊出来。”皮克告诉他。

“滚你妈的。”塞尔吉奥张口便骂，而紧接着皮克的手指准确地碾过了他的前列腺，于是脏话变成一声短促的尖叫，塞尔吉奥小声地喘息起来，眼前一下子蒙上了水雾。加泰人饶有趣味地笑了：“是这里吗？”他问，加重了力道模仿着性交的频率去戳刺肠道内的那一点，塞尔吉奥几乎是在发抖了。“别，别碰，啊…”他呻吟着，难以自持地被皮克用手指操得双腿发软。皮克将手指抽出来，伸手拽过他的头发，低下头咬着他的下唇和他接吻，一面腾出手来解开裤子，将龟头顶进他的股间，缓慢地用粗长的阴茎把他的身体完完全全地操开，那与被手指入侵的感觉完全不同，那可真痛，塞尔吉奥的睫毛颤抖，就快要丢脸地掉眼泪了。而接下来皮克把手掌按在他的胯骨，借着捅在他身体里的姿势将他整个翻转过来，龟头变换角度碾压过他肠道深处的每一处敏感地带。他叫出了声。皮克没有给他留下回神的时间，他又狠又准地在拉莫斯的身体里抽插了起来。

塞尔吉奥从没有想象过自己会在此情此景下以这种方式进入——他被，准确地说，折叠起来压在墙角，皮克扣着他的后背顶进他的身体，他反抗过可收益颇微。“不要。”他说，喘着气，在每一次前列腺被刺中的时候不可抑制地颤抖着呜咽。

整齐的敲门声响起来的时候他们都愣住了，是里奥内尔·梅西，很有礼貌地叩响了更衣室的门。“Geri？”他小声问，“你还在里面吗？”塞尔吉奥睁大了眼睛，恐惧在下一刻攫紧了他的心脏。巴塞罗那的队长就在一墙之隔的地方，对他们扭曲和肮脏的关系一无所知。他浑身颤抖，却不敢发出声音，眼泪沿着灼红的眼角无声地流下，而皮克更快一步反应过来。“我没事，leo。”他非常清晰和流畅地说，“告诉大家不用等我，谢谢啦。”

直到梅西的脚步声渐渐趋远，塞尔吉奥才敢张开嘴来喘息，“他怎么知道你在这里？”他沙哑地质问，只是愤怒的神情掩在水雾和泪光下被削弱了大部分的威慑力。

“我告诉他，我想来找你谈谈。”皮克低下头来吻他的耳尖，“不过根本不需要，是不是？在解决问题方面，我们有更有效的办法。”

拉莫斯嗤之以鼻。“你的办法。”

皮克用下一记深顶逼出了塞维利亚人更多的眼泪和呻吟。“而你乐在其中。”他反唇相讥。

塞尔吉奥拽着皮克背后的衣料，紧紧咬着嘴唇，抖得厉害，每一次顶撞都从唇边溢出细小的呜咽，下一刻皮克把手指伸进他的口腔，从舌尖一直顶到牙膛，搅动着温热柔软的舌头，津液沿着修长的手指流下来，逼迫塞维利亚人发出更多不堪的声音。塞尔吉奥气得眼睛发红，牙齿硌着皮克的手指含含糊糊指名道姓地骂他，加泰人把眉毛抬高一点，全然不在意的神态，拉莫斯每骂一个词他就加重一分顶弄的力道，直到塞维利亚人的声音越来越小。

他被操得一个字也说不出来，大脑一片空白，生理泪水沿着眼角往下滚，而疼痛之余还掺杂着饱胀的快感和酸涩，在皮克的阴茎每一次碾过他的前列腺并将他钉在墙上时颤抖地哭叫。这太糟了，他想，紧紧闭上眼睛。被压在客场更衣室的角落里侵犯？来到巴塞罗那之前他可从未想过会落得如此境遇。

皮克握着他胯骨的力道温柔了一些，他把嘴唇贴在他的肩胛上，懒洋洋地、细致地亲吻那些繁复的刺青花纹，再一路向上游移，他的牙齿啃咬着塞尔吉奥的脖颈，留下斑斑点点的痕迹。这只不过是报复，拉莫斯想，就因为刚刚他咬了皮克的脖子——他的声音被呛在喉咙里，喉咙哑得叫不出声，皮克操弄着他敏感得要命的身体，每一次冲撞都是痛苦和极端快感的折磨。他叼着着他的耳垂，将那一小片敏感的肌肤咬得通红。“叫我的名字。”他吻着他的耳尖告诉他，“叫出来。”

塞尔吉奥顺从地抬起脚腕勾上皮克的后腰，以便于皮克操进他身体最深最隐私的地方，胯骨拍击臀部带出清晰的水声，他耻辱地闭上了眼睛。“Geri，”他说，呜咽起来，声音被顶撞得破碎，咳嗽着呛出泣音。他终于到达了高潮，精液沿着指缝漏出来染脏了皮克的上衣，“啊，啊，Geri——”

皮克在他耳边轻笑。“好孩子。”加泰人悄声说，像野兽一样衔住他的喉咙悉数射进他身体里，这简直就像一场标记，从里到外完完全全地被占有。塞尔吉奥的身体还在颤抖，浑身疼痛，腰酸得要命，他的双腿半张着，双眼失焦地睁大，狼狈不堪。皮克弓下身来，漫不经心地去吻他的唇角。塞尔吉奥挣扎着弯曲手指，把手指穿进皮克脑后的发丝，报复性地握紧，皮克感受到一阵头皮撕扯的疼痛，呲牙咧嘴地反抗起来。他们额头相抵，呼吸纠缠，心脏挨着彼此的胸膛温热地搏动，恍惚间一时时光流转，重新回溯到八年前，皮克回想起塞尔吉奥的长发，他涌动着温暖和笑意的棕色眼睛，他少年气的笑容和干干净净的下巴，棱角尽数溶进八年前来自南非七月隆冬柔情蜜意的午后阳光里。那时候他是多么、多么年轻啊，竟然毫不怀疑这样的时刻能够持续到永远——那时他相信他会留在这里，为了西班牙，为了那些荣光、号角、旗帜和赤红得快要燃烧起来的梦想，他会为它们而战，到四十岁，直到四十岁。

他再次睁开眼睛的时候，出现在眼前的是冷冰冰的，发茬粗糙、眼眶发红的拉莫斯，他温热的、模糊的鼻息氤氲了皮克的视线，他伸出手臂，揽在塞维利亚人的后腰，拉向自己。他让这一切显得就像个拥抱，掺杂了太多不必要的温情——尽管他在心中竭力否认。而下一刻，塞维利亚人坚决、平静地用手肘推开了他。

“让开。”他说，冷冰冰地，眼角通红，还残留着未干涸的泪痕。他绕过皮克，一瘸一拐地去捡被胡乱扔在地上的衣服，弯下腰来的时候仍有残留在身体里的精液正在沿着腿根滑下来——他能够清晰地感受到皮克的视线烙在他身上的温度，他咬紧牙关，耻辱地闭上眼睛，忍不住戏谑地想到——那么他们此般扭曲的、纠缠不休的感情究竟算什么呢？在某种程度上来说，塞尔吉奥是一个擅长寻根问底的人，而这一次情况有所不同，它更像一个陷阱，横亘在他们中间，率先逾越边界的人会付出粉身碎骨的惨痛代价。而那个不合情理的拥抱，他得承认，在某种程度上，影响了他的判断。他不是没有看到那个手势——那时巴塞罗那的中卫就站在他身后两米开外的地方，向整个诺坎普观众席爆发出来的骂声竖起食指，示意他们停止使用那些侮辱性词汇。不可思议，他想，目光慢慢描摹过皮克线条锋锐的眉尾，杰拉德·皮克在经历了他过分漫长的童年以后终于、在某种程度上地、愿意开始稍微长大一点点了。而那毕竟无关深情。他们之间的关系长期游离于对头和队友之间，像一道鸿沟，从未有谁真正逾距半步。

塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯与杰拉德·皮克私交甚笃——这样的新闻标题在很长一段时间都是他们私下里的笑料。他们不是朋友，从来不是，这事儿从他们进入国家队的第一天起就被暗中敲定了（鉴于他入选国家队的时间要更早，拉莫斯想，所以准确地说，是皮克进入国家队的第一天）那时候他们两个都年轻得要命，谁也看不惯谁，皮克认为拉莫斯简直是疯子而拉莫斯坚定不移地相信皮克除了个儿长得高以外一无是处。也许他们确实是黄金时代最后的遗珠，同经风雨、共历辉煌，也许他们确实曾在整整一夜的啤酒盛宴过后稀里糊涂地躲在酒瓶后接吻，然后上床。可那统统不代表什么。塞尔吉奥试图告诉自己，皮克的离开意味着他此后再也不必在镜头面前维持一份虚假的惺惺相惜。他得到了解脱。

他的膝盖淤青了一大块，腰酸痛得要命，喉咙哑得像是独行跋涉过三天三夜的沙漠。他慢慢地将皱皱巴巴的衣服穿回去，拉紧拉链，将背包甩上肩膀，一瘸一拐地走向门边。他还没有想好跨过这扇门以后会发生什么，也许是结束，或者一个新的开始，这往往是个充满诱惑力的词语，皇家马德里需要一个新的开始，他也一样。他们都一样。

而在他的手握上球形门把的那一刻，皮克喊了他的名字，他说，Sergio。音节准确而清晰地流淌过他的舌尖，于是塞尔吉奥顿下脚步，侧过身子，掌心是冰冷而滑腻的汗湿。皮克看着他，他的眼睛掩在昏暗灯光落下的阴翳里，一团晦暗不清的蓝。

然后，紧接着，他站起来，走向他。


End file.
